(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle accessory and, more particularly, to an accessory for attaching with a motorcycle to alter a rider's stance and riding position, including a footpeg extension and handlebar extension kit.
(2) Description of Related Art
Riding motorcycles has long been a favored sport among enthusiasts. As the sport has progressed it has taken many different directions, leading to the development of a variety of motorcycles, including street motorcycles and off-road motorcycles. As manufacturers develop their motorcycles, they are typically restricted to manufacturing for the masses. In doing so, this has led to motorcycles that are developed for riders of an average height and stature. While optimal for a rider of an average height, the typical motorcycle is not optimal for riders having alternative statures. For example, tall riders are forced to ride motorcycles that do not properly address their natural riding stance. In other words, the handlebars and footpegs on original motorcycles are not properly positioned to allow a taller rider to ride comfortably. In the very least, the handlebars and footpegs are placed at sub-optimal positions for taller (and shorter) riders.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a motorcycle-stance alteration kit that allows a user to alter the riding stance of a motorcycle.